


处处吻

by howoocrush



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howoocrush/pseuds/howoocrush
Summary: “可我偏偏想和你纠缠不清啊，李知勋。”
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 28





	处处吻

小妈被我糟蹋的二十四岁。

他被领进门时二十岁，和流言蜚语一起被涤荡的二十岁，不辜负造物主匠心的二十岁。

我站在复式旋转楼梯的最上层，视线被雍容华贵精致抛光过的吸顶式水晶吊灯切割，他在一颗颗浑圆剔透的高纯度水晶珠里被气泡和水波纹折射，像从窗外湿漉漉的月光里走来。黑白条纹真丝衬衫勾勒肩线简单又飘逸，无棱无角的轮廓都快和莹润的水晶光泽糅为一体。领口尖开的细瘦瓷骨撑起一层釉质皮肉，皮肉下翻涌着骨与血的隐秘纤维，他像低醇度渍过冰的甜涩气泡酒。

我比流言蜚语更早知道了他的漂亮。

彼时我十六岁，他站在一片璀璨光色里叫我小荣。我站在楼梯上面，父亲在一众家佣随从面前让我叫他小妈。

小妈是有名字的，他说他叫李知勋，低眉顺眼朝我望过来介绍自己时唇角轻薄的皮肉紧致息起一块，我受着他细碎眼波的凝视，感受他最和软的春风神态，所得结论只能称之为不隶人间。李知勋好漂亮。然而我开口，任凭内心波澜壮阔，面上只是干巴巴的一句“你好”。

我已经不乐衷于埋怨父亲是如何风流，因为在我眼里他带回来的女人都是一个样。腰肢丰腴妩媚，脸上脂粉施得过分艳俗，大概是想要遮住颧颊上岁月迟暮的颜色，名利场上没有哪个女人想要成为过季商品。纤瘦脖颈和指节都是金银珠宝点缀，红唇轻启可以吞云吐雾也可以食色性也，干瘪指甲被油润的酒红色彩深深涂抹。她们个个有权有势，父亲借着她们的权重，在黑白不分的官道上风生水起。

可李知勋不一样。

脸上未施脂粉也白皙，手上装饰亦是没有的。他是唯一一个被带回家过的男人，看起来好干净。然而我还是得规规矩矩叫他一声小妈，他细瘦的中指指骨上一枚素银钻戒悄无声息地束缚了我们的关系。他理所当然被推到风暴中心，我对李知勋的认知就是在众人的流言蜚语中构建起来的。李知勋无权无势，他被带回来单纯是为了陪睡而已。

外人说他俗，一点自尊都没有。

可那又如何，人类欲望本质就是一些逾矩背德的东西，我对李知勋那些不可言说的顽劣心思才是真真美好。我整日整日清醒状态中被苦苦压抑的潜意识，那些违背道德习俗不能为所欲为的潜意识，都在李知勋每夜每夜低低哑哑的呻吟中得以释放。

他大概正被父亲欺在身下蹂躏，秘密花园被开拓的极致酥软，开口一吞一吐迎接老男人羸弱的冲撞。我能想象出李知勋过分水灵的眼睛，素绸衬衫散乱开敞，衬衫下也许空无一物，也许会有纯白内裤凌凌乱乱耷着纤细脚踝，内裤面料极其单薄，沾了他根器前端滞留的露水也成诱人的晶莹色泽。胸前一片一片吮噬过都是第二天难以遮掩的紫红印痕，可他偏偏还能若无其事地扣上衬衫最顶端一颗纽扣，弯着眼睛笑眯眯跟我说，小荣早安。

可我早晚都寝食难安。我立在门外一宿，静听隔壁虚掩门缝中遗漏的娇吟，感受下体灼灼热量的翻覆胀涌。

小妈的二十一岁，我的十七岁。

我又对着李知勋，可耻地升旗了。

十八岁又没有往岁那样来得汹涌热烈。烦恼细细碎碎，乾坤未定迷迷惘惘，皆自诩猛虎黑马，做什么都简单粗暴尖锐有力。第一口辛辣刺激的薄荷爆珠噙在嘴里慢慢渡，也不管放课后晚餐有没有着落，三五成群靠在二十四小时便利店门口光明正大地喝起冰啤酒，绵密液体把空荡胃壁浸洗一遍，在胃里沉淀久了就开始频频往喉管泛酸气。

我的十八岁愚蠢浮躁又自私，厌天厌地唯独放任自己沉沦，反叛心理日趋盛大，青青涩涩的恋爱和一身无处可泄的气焰成了不可调和的趋避冲突。五分钟前李知勋打来电话问我说晚饭想吃什么，他给我做，我满心欢喜正想应一句好，结果听筒那边紧接了一阵紊乱急促的呼吸声，夹杂嘶嘶电流一丝不落地落进耳朵里。火气几乎是同时涌上大脑的，我二话不说挂断电话，狠狠朝地上啐了口烟痰，暗自骂了一句“操，真他妈不是东西”。我难以想象父亲有多喜欢他，也不敢想象男人身下的李知勋风景又是如何绝佳，连白日宣淫都无所顾忌。

一旁的朋友七嘴八舌开始安排今晚通宵达旦的夜生活，见我插着兜站在一边不说话，纷纷凑上来怂恿。他们说今晚约上了几个漂亮小姑娘，订好的酒吧包厢对面就是小旅馆，老板人不错，各式各样味道的避孕套一应俱全。

我想我十六岁开始的梦遗，也该换一种方式消解。

约来的女孩儿大多数也都是爱玩的，从喝酒碰杯到滚在一张床上，整个过程毫不费心费力，口腔嗦吸的动作灵活又熟练，两团雪峰微微隆起，满身延绵的都是半熟肉欲，争先恐后渴望着被观赏。但我悲观地发现自己根本提不起兴趣，劣质街香熏得心烦意乱，浓妆艳抹蹭得哪里都黏腻，里里外外品尝一通也食不甘味，我泄气地闭上眼彻底不想再看。

思绪漫游十万八千里外的过程里，我想到了李知勋，他每次路过我身边都卷起一股清清淡淡的青柠罗勒和柑橘香，我想他一丝不挂的样子应该更美艳，以高原山巅万古不融的雪色，以南洋浮冰透析反射的星光。

我的十八岁，过分坦诚直白。

那晚我喝得酩酊大醉，半夜浑浑噩噩回到家时父亲已经赶着最晚的航班出差了。李知勋在客厅坐着，穿了一套宽松居家服，窝在沙发里时半截曲线伶俐的小腿都在外面晃荡，他正戴着一副金丝边细框眼镜看书。这是我第一次见到他温文尔雅的模样，二十二岁好像正是充满浪漫和理想主义的年纪，我的美学感知每天都在被李知勋重塑，或高尚，或低俗，但都无一例外新鲜，真实。

他合上书走过来，蹙起眉质问我为什么喝成这样，我又第一次发觉他连眉间褶皱都浅浅淡淡着不上愠色。“我为什么喝成这样你还不知道吗？”我回望他。

“你喝多了，先去洗澡吧。”他来接我肩上的斜挎包。他离我好近，都不吝啬自己身上清芬的青柠罗勒和柑橘香，我的秘密近在咫尺，轰然爆破。

“跟我做吧，小妈。”“我比那老东西伺候的舒服。”我对人性不生内疚，十六岁不曾偷食的禁果，十八岁堂而皇之想要尝尝。

李知勋不由分说给了我一巴掌。

我意料之内的一巴掌。他拖着长长的眼睛看我，眼眶红红瞒不住羞愤，惊醒我酒后的昏倦。

“权顺荣，你搞清楚，我是你长辈。”

他是我小妈。其实这算不了什么大问题，能说出这种话的我原本就不需要什么众醉独醒。我是以下犯上啊，游离态道德多美妙，口无遮拦的言语和被侵犯的微妙禁忌感。

我从不认为自己在做错事。

我被二十三岁的李知勋强行牵扯长大，翻开十九岁全新又陈旧的一页，仍鲜血淋漓野心勃勃不肯罢休的成年起点，我私心以为如果我比父亲的权势更大，是不是也可以拥有自己的疆土，成为自己的君王。

于是我全心全意投入黑白官道的生意运营之中，我学着运筹帷幄，金钱源源不断注入不过是仰仗以烟会友，推杯换盏间见人说人话见鬼说鬼话的本事。我搬出去住，隔绝一切有关李知勋的干扰。我想我的生活不该只有李知勋，如果生活只有李知勋，那也该是森林之王步步为营，引诱猎物自甘堕落的故事。

是我某天为处理公务回家，不小心才闯进了父亲卧室。父亲不在，满走廊却充斥着李知勋断断续续的喘，误打误撞推门而入的瞬间像是星球顷刻失重，也像未开化的清教徒赫然目睹一场中世纪晚期的思想启蒙。

李知勋正背对门口跪伏在地板上。衣衫不整破出半边光洁肩膀，头颅低垂突出后颈一节节苞朵似的脊骨，像挂了一串小珍珠。我仿佛无碍地领会了最隐晦姿色，他身下毫无遮蔽，什么也没穿。李知勋正以一个极其难堪的姿势翘着臀股，细条条的手臂从颤栗支起的腿胯一侧绕出来，两指虚虚抵在臀缝瑟缩的隐秘入口处小心揪拽着什么，未盛放的团簇粉肉湿淋淋水润，他好像酿了蜜。听到门口声响，他仓皇回头，眼眸也水晶晶酿蜜，面上汗涔涔翻红浪，艳阳融雪，他被情色灼烧过。

我鬼使神差地想靠过去，他连直起身子逃避的力气都没有，腰肢一挺又软趴趴跌落下去，挨上冰凉地板惊悸抽离的瞬间，嗓子里竟隐隐约约挤出一声刻意隐忍过的喑哑喘息。

“别……你别过来。”

是李知勋的声音没错，四目相觑的静寂之中，我看清地板上一小滩晶亮的水洼，分明有嗡嗡过电的细小声响来自他体内。老东西玩儿的倒都是刺激物什，走之前也不忘留个枷锁折腾小金丝雀。我走近李知勋蹲下来，金丝雀在受苦，小小的生命躲在人性最深底的羞耻里耐着情欲侵凌。

“很难受吧。”“让我来帮你好不好。”

他惊慌睁着雨林似的眼睛，挣扎去扯床上的薄被。李知勋下唇咬得苍白，嗓音也雾蒙蒙听不清。

“别……不行，脏。”比起拒绝，更像在哀求。李知勋使了力气推搡开我，步履蹒跚冲进卫生间将自己反锁。我吃吃愣在原地，昏昏沉沉只觉一阵模糊，像从暗尽深渊爬出来骤然面对盛烈的阳光，我被李知勋通体月白流粉的肤色潮没。他像月光，有神秘引力，能使我海波咆哮，情绪生潮。

我站在那里，和他一堵磨砂玻璃墙间隔的距离，我身后没有天堂没有堕落，我擦不去自己脑海里罪恶的背德信号。我站在那里，听着他接续不断的难受娇喘，用手替自己舒解欲望。

有人种玫瑰，就有人摘玫瑰。偏偏我啊，想滋养玫瑰。

我如愿以偿的二十岁，是束住李知勋单方进行的强制性索取。

领带就不错，那天出门前我特地搭配好的墨蓝色领带衬得他手腕愈发如雪，一圈圈捆住再绑到床柱上，他成我与床笫之间唯一的附属物。怕弄脏双人床干脆找来蓝丝绒床旗垫在他腰下，卧室灯光也要调到最暗，涣散光色轻笼住他妙曼躯体，他好像烟罗绢纱里掩藏的春色。而我，只需要接受人类本能的驱使，重塑他的花期。

二十四岁的身子骨还是纤弱花穗又白又娇，一寸一寸吻过去都能尝到冰皮鲜奶冻的软糯口感，他轻轻闭着眼，像刚出炉静待奶油堆叠装点的香软蛋糕胚。一层层脱净李知勋整洁衣衫的过程，像剥去一颗溏心蛋温煮过的脆弱外壳，破碎后完美充盈一目雪白。我像不厌足的美食家，探着食指小心翼翼去搅破他白嫩的表皮，琥珀色流心兜不住地汩汩往外渗，搅掘得久了连指尖也淅淅沥沥牵出长长银丝，融融泄泄都带上鲜酪奶油气味，他比多汁的热带水果还要丰盈。

“小妈，你好湿。”

一句露骨的话而已，李知勋却浮透了潮红。我深信这红晕是他对年轻血液溺爱与依赖的矛盾属性，自我毁灭，双向沉沦。我的小妈要和我一样，与背德感共生共存。

我情不自禁去吻他，我想让他知道他有多美好，从半透明的脖颈到腰肢，一路高高凸出的骨骼为嫩白皮肉所调和，我轻轻吻上它们刻划分明的线条，李知勋也跟着我舌尖舔吻的幅度呼吸起伏，像海陆边沿的潮波，默沈沈跌宕。灼热吻痕适合烙在他身上，都是我精心雕琢过的情戳，它们泛着水粉的光，一朵一朵开出来都是无人雪原之上的娇艳玫瑰。

他也和玫瑰一样红，眼角挂着水洇洇的泪珠，我又去吻掉。不过刚吻上轻薄的眼皮而已，他就像含羞草似的收卷起来，澄静的视线里，他好天真地在掉眼泪。我低低地说李知勋，你别怕，我会很轻，绝不弄疼你。

我不想再喊他小妈，因为接下来，他即将完完全全属于我。

灯光下他身上似乎披着一层橘粉色薄纱，嗓腔里含的哀怨音调羽化出雾霭。这都是李知勋不可解的引力，我肉体凡胎，也是精虫上脑一发不可收拾的年纪，不过是承沐着他目光里的淡淡清辉，也避无可避地被强烈生理反应吞噬。我捉住他嶙峋的踝骨，凉津津的触感仿佛能剥掉一层酥雪，我推离他向上，架住他双腿折叠成平整姿态，藕粉色秘密一览无遗。前期足够耐心的扩张让穴口颤巍巍张着小口吐息，源源不断流蜜，犹之星子融解淡水银河反映的石英晶色，那里足够吞进我饱满欲望，足够我捅进去，搅乱他一池春水了。

我解开裤链去寻李知勋尾骨，体内凶兽犬牙垂涎，抵在他隐秘入口处意味深长地试探，研磨，打转。我透过李知勋那些白而薄的血管，感受他体内濊濊漫流的血液。

“乖，我要进去了。”我塌下腰在他耳边悄悄预示，紧接着就是毫不犹豫地深入，贯穿。我看着李知勋眼底破碎的光点渐渐模糊，再影影绰绰溶成一汪水。他被我顶撞，抚弄，随着抽插频率一起摇颤，肋骨澜起绷得漂亮圆满，汗珠微透滋润的白，我们合二为一，颠倒众生，美妙地攀升与陷落。李知勋扭着身子，床旗被他蹭拽得皱皱巴巴，皮肤与床单纤维摩擦发红，发丝也潮津津滴汗，眉梢紧锁绝痛，他都带着哭腔了。

“好痛，不行……权顺荣，拿出去。”

他在叫我名字啊，原来他脆弱声带里震颤出我名字的声音也好听得像个奇迹。我雀跃地去啃咬他微微张合的殷红薄唇，呼吸交嬗有他喉咙深处的孱弱呜咽，面颊上汗溶溶的青橘香，腮边梨涡也好生圆满。李知勋大概真的是丰润可爱的小荔枝，封住唇舌发酵出果汁，慢慢浸烂入骨，他上口好甜。

娇声颤颤一浪没过一浪，我托着他薄弱的后颈，细嗅他身上甘甘的罗勒香，我好像枯败的清苦植株，深深扎根在他身上汲汲若渴。猛烈冲撞的力度把他臀肉打出鲜红痕迹，耻骨磨得极其薄透，唾液交缠都是我对李知勋最虔诚的倾慕与敬仰。他是神明，我的阿芙洛狄忒，我越深入，罪恶感便越澎湃，恍惚中竟也想感叹一句，李知勋你好青涩。未被开掘过的新泉，清洌洌饮尽好甘愿。

浅浅嫩嫩伊甸园口，褶皱层叠恰如羞放洋桔梗，花蕊聚合还不停吐着水，阴液溅得他腿根透明生光。我带着蜜水撤出来，又混着不明所以的体液使劲儿顶进去，泥泞水渍空空回响。

“知勋啊，你里面好热。”“知勋啊，你夹得我好舒服。”

领带把他素腕剐得红艳艳，眉眼喉结也红艳艳，尾音湿湿腻腻拖得好长：“不行，太深了，权顺荣……啊……”

李知勋叫得也太好听。

可我醉生醉死又想到过往三年，他曾无数次这样被父亲收割香艳景致。满腔热醋熬得腾腾烈烈，我开始发泄，不知足地重复着深搅，抽离，再碾入的动作。

“那老东西也能让你这么爽吗？”我问他。可他仰着脖颈叹叹喘喘，被肏干得支离破碎，一句话都无法回答。

“我让你爽，还是他让你爽？”我不甘心地继续逼问，发狠去咬他胸前两颗肿胀挺立的小樱桃。

“啊……嗯……不行，太快了权顺荣，停下……”

我要怎么停下，我巴不得把过往三年蕴而不宣的痛苦和疯狂全数灌进李知勋身体。我喜欢看他在我身下哭喊得喑喑哑哑不成调，我抱着他，跌入情潮漩涡，体验这久违的生命感觉。背德快感推动我去扣合李知勋五指，我触到了他指节上冰冰凉凉的钻戒，嫉妒让我玩心肆起。在和他深吻的意乱情迷之中，我一点一点摘除了那枚环戒。我捧着李知勋的脸，柔柔地摩挲他被我吻得红肿的唇。我轻声细语告诉他，知勋啊，戒指戴久了，即便摘掉也会有很长时间被束缚的错觉。你看，这白白净净的指骨上一圈苍色戒痕实在碍眼。我给你摘了，再也不要戴了。

“知勋啊，我不喜欢你被束缚。”

“来我怀里吧。”

“我永远让你自由。”

他好安静地看我，上面下面一齐潮潮润润。他不说话，身体却赤诚。狭长甬道地带收缩自如，我在其中无碍通行，软肉敏感地拉扯再闭合，潮汐般紧紧吮吸住我，一阵酥麻，骨融难动。我挺着腰腹不留半点余地，只拼着精光的筋骨，凝着滚烫的白液，直直抵达绒絮般绵软温柔的天堂禁区，他被我如数滋养。李知勋被浇灌过的小腹微微隆起，皮肤透着些许暖意，我猜那里丰润的曲线和温度大概也能孕育一个幼小生命。

你说他这么漂亮，是不是也瞒着世间所有人鬼，在通体纤微之中偷偷窝藏了一个小小的子宫。

我拆下领带轻柔啄吻他腕子上拙劣的红印，唇峰沿她花骨朵形的腕骨边缘游走，长久的机械运动让我极速疲惫干渴，一寸心火烧毁最后残存的理智。我贴上他耳廓，小声说：“知勋啊，我内射你了，给我生一个孩子吧。”

李知勋静静躺着，满身点缀粉花色，后穴和床旗交染了我们的体液变得糜乱不堪。到处都是背德过激的痕迹，一切都是他拟制血亲小儿子不疯魔不成活的杰作。

“你疯了权顺荣。”他都不带表情骂我。

是啊，我疯了。我竟然喜欢我小妈啊。

“李知勋，可我真的好喜欢你。”

我在李知勋旁边躺下来，抻长了手臂去环抱他腰身。我像讨乖的小动物贴上他脊背，心甘情愿被他时浓时淡的粉香捕猎。大概是察觉我的失落气韵，李知勋没有像预想中那样推开我。他声音飘飘渺渺，和人一样没有重量。

“权顺荣，你不该跟我有瓜葛的。”

“可我偏偏想跟你纠缠不清啊，李知勋。”

他好半天都不应答。月色透着纱帘消解他的耳鬓，裸露骨肉都被洇染清白光色。他好轻盈，好疏离。他自月光走来，像一尾剪裁过的雪白绸缎，现在满身破碎，又要重归月光而去。

“权先生不会放过你的。”

他竟然还在担心我啊。我差点忘记这位二十年来时时刻刻与我针锋相对的好父亲。

然而我早就说过，以下犯上永远美妙。

“不会放过我吗？”

“真好，我等着他。”

我等着他来找我算账。我倒要看看贪赃公款进行地下交易的罪证还够不够他活命回来。

我怎么会让李知勋为难呢，他要永远自由才对。

困倦入梦的后半夜，混顿之中我隐约感觉有一团热量朝我怀里拥来。春光旖旎边境漫长的美梦里，我听到熟悉的声音在耳畔萦绕，他说他要告诉我一个秘密。

你知道吗，我从来没有跟他上过床，只是偶尔做做前戏帮他疏解。每次他想拉我上床时，我都找了借口搪塞过去，被你无意撞见那次，是他气急败坏给我的惩罚。你忙于事业搬出去住那年，他打过我，下手极重，自此再也没有碰过我。

“权顺荣，我只跟你上过床。”

“你是我的第一次。”

“也会是我的最后一次。”

“以后的以后，我都只有你。”

-END.


End file.
